Lara Davis
"Weakness is but a choice! And i chose to be strong!." ''- Lara Davis '' History Lara grew up in America for most of her life. She was born in Washington but...didn't really like it there for some reason. Why she couldn't tell, but it just got on her nerves for some reason and she wanted to move. One day here father had a promotion and was moved to California, this place she LOVED. She went to the local High school where she met her boyfriend Izuna Wilson, who in here opinion was a kind, sweet and loving guy that would genuinely like someone for who they are. She instantly had a crush on him and wanted his attention...which was mostly hogged away by his Little twin brother, which surprised her even more as they both looked very alike, then again they are twins... One day, Izuna walked up to her and starting talking. It was clear that he was nervous but what made her happy was that he was the one to make the first move and for that she was grateful. During the 8th grade, they pretty much became a couple which had both her parents' approval. Then there was in incident in her school, an attempted shooting and she was racked with fear, acting as a dame in distress as Izuna pounded away at the dude with a bat. She wanted to help but her body betrayed her and froze her. From that day forward, she would train to become brave and strong as weakness was nothing but a choice and she chose strength, to protect her boyfriend, and the ones she loved. Two years later, during a camping trip...was when she discoverd it. Her powers, when a serial arsonist was on the loose and set fire to the sabin they were in. She was filled with the desire to protect her loved ones so much, her powers within her activated and formed a super strong Heat-resistant ice-dome around her boyfriend and her family....saving them all. Although it was soon revealed that Izuna had powers as well with this whole Dark-force thing but that didn't matter. Now she had the strength to protect the ones she loved and is now undergoing training with her parents,As they admit to being the casue of her getting her powers, due to her mother and being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent previously along side Rasa and Kushina Wilson no less Personality Lara was always kept a cool, kind and collected personality. She wasn't a fan-girl nor was she into any of those lewd things, she was a regular girl with a crush. However, she could get tempered at times when she's pushed to the limit of her patience however that was rarely the case. Lara was artistic and loved drawing, anime, Sci-Fi, and she loved snow days. She felt a deep connection to the snow as it calmed her and was hypnotised by it. Her creative side brings out her cunning and her wit during battle, as seen when uses Throwing needles as her weapon of choice. She would target the anupunctural weak-points of her opponents and strike fast and without much resistance. However, when she's tempered or hot-headed...that's when her powers over lava come into play. Like the Ice, the Lava is a genetic gift from her mother like how Andrew Wilson has the Iron sand ability. She is able to super-heat the molecules in the air to form a more stable version of Lava, along with Lava she could also manipulate the water molecules in the air to form a sort of Vapour in which she can alter the acidity of it. Each of her powers reflect a bit of own personality in a way: Her cool (Ice), her temper (Lava), her cunning (Vapour). Powers Ice barrier: As the technique suggests, and as it's demonstarted. Lara puts up a large, ice dome that is highly fire-resistant and can protect up to 6 people at max. Icicle barrage: Lara makes several large ice projectiles and hurls them at mainly vehicles or large opponents in an attempt to freeze them in their place. Thousand flying needles of death: Lara uses the water molecules around here and shapes them into visible, thin needles. Then she uses her ice powers to freeze them as they all hit a single target Lava river: By using her control over lava, Lara can create a Laval barrier in the form of a river that stops anyone from crossing it. Mode 1: Poison vapour: By manipulating the water particles in the air, she can change and alter their form to make it poisonous. However she can only do this once per day Stage 2: Melting vapour: By manipulating the water particles in the air, she can change and alter their form to make it so acidic that it melts anything it touches Stage 3: Healing mist: By manipulating the water particles in the air, she can change and alter their form to make it into a form of natural healing aura that mends any injuries Stage 4: Rapid fire vapour bullets: By manipulating the water particles in the air, she can change and alter their form into small balls of water. By then she uses her ice to freeze them and shoots them a a bullets pace Weapons Steel throwing needles